heromachinefandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Electric
History Akachi Chi, which means "The hand of God, grace of God, or divine being", was the first of twin baby brothers to the Igbo tribe of Africa. He and his brother, now known as Big Boom, were promising children, who worked very hard on their duties. Akachi was a scrawny boy, who could barely lift a small boulder, however. This did not discourage him, and he continued to work hard. Despite his fragile body, he always was seen as better in his father's eye's than Big Boom. Jealous of this, Big Boom called Akachi out to a challenge when they turned 18. While they were battling it out, it became dark, and a group of vampires were out hunting. Akachi noticed them, but Big Boom ignored them completely. The vampires attacked and were chased off by the tribe, but it was too late, as the twins had been bit. Forced to banish them, the tribe dropped them off in the mountains. When Akachi awoke, he felt hungry. He noticed his body had become extremely buff, and he had gained super strength! Big Boom woke up as well, but he had changed. His face was pale white and his eyes had become red! He screamed in agony for a few days from hunger, before attacking Akachi himself. The two fought and Akachi had no choice but to disable his twin. He ripped off his arms and legs, leaving him defensless and helpless. A few months later, a lightning storm blew across the mountains, and Akachi wasstruck by two bolts at the same time! Unable to control the electrical surges coursing out from him, he left Africa to go to America and find someone to help him. America in the Heroic Age When he arrived, people ran from him screaming, and he shorted out several homes, and drained them of power! Unable to control it, the other heroes thought him to be a threat and attacked. Akachi defeated all but The Lone Ranger, who convinced him to try and control his emotions, and calm down. Akachi had to fight to keep the eletricity inside until they could find someone who could help. They came across a man who called himself The Scientist. He fashioned a suit of conductible metal that looked very stylish, but a little exposing. He also fashioned a hazard helmet so Akachi could control his hunger for blood. After this, Lone Ranger and Akachi became friends, and Lone Ranger convinced him to take on the name Brother Electric. When The Bloody Spades attacked Ground Zero, Brother Electric was one of the heroes who went to fight. A week later, Akachi and The Lone Ranger got a call from an unknown person saying to pick up a package in the old warehouse downtown. The two went and were sealed inside. Before they could break out, a ghostly man appeared before them. He informed the two heroes that an ancient evil was soon about to awaken. An evil by the name of The Heromachine. Confused, Akachi and Stevie left the warehouse with The Heromachine nagging at their concious minds. Currently, Brother Electric is searching for his twin brother, Big Boom, who apparently escaped somehow from the mountains and came to America as well. The Storm of the Century Whent he storm blew across the city of New York, Brother Electric felt the changes before they happened. Knowing there would be danger, he warned as many peopl as he could, calling The Lone Ranger, but being unable to reach him, and made his way to the tallest building in New York. He heard the the thunder before anyone else, and held his hands up high on the tower. When the lighting struck, he absorbed most of it into himself, however a few stray bolts destroyed nearby buildings. Whent he storm passed after 3 hours, Brother Electric collapsed and fell from the tower. When he awoke, he heard of what had happened to The Lone Ranger, and wept openly for his friend. The Aftermath Brother Electric, after meeting with the rest of the remaining super heroes about the storm, decides to go look for The Lone Ranger, instead of forming a team. Baffled by how his friend just suddenly disappeared, Electric searched all of New York, but could not find his friend. In the end, he decided to help form a team, only if they made finding The Lone Ranger their secondary directive (as cleaning up the city and rounding up the bad guys was their primary). Powers and Abilities Brother Electric's abilities revolve around electrical discharges, and lightning bolts. His vampirism also grnts him strength and stamina. Super Strength: ''Akachi possesses class 100+ super strength, able to lift well over 100 tons! ''Super Speed: ''Akachi's ability to control lightning allows him to transform his body into pure energy, and seemingly teleport across large distances, however, he is only moving faster than sound. ''Electrokinesis: ''Akachi can generate up to thousands of volts of electricity from his body alone. He can discharge this in the forms of bolts, beams, and large radius attacks. He is also completely immune to electrical attacks. ''Vampirism: ''Akachi is a vampire who struggles to control his hunger. ''Immortallity: ''Akachi is immortal due to being a living vampire. He is not invulnerable, however, and can still be hurt. Weaknesses Akachi is very vulnerable to water and air, and silver hurts him severally. ''Water: ''Wter is very volitale around Akachi, as he can electrocute himself, and others around him just by being near it! When attacked with water, he short circuits and is helpless for a little while. ''Air: Akachi is not vulnerable to actual air, but if an opponent can fly, his electrical attacks have no effect unless they are wearing metal. ''Rubber: ''Opponents wearing rubber cannot be affected by Akachi's attacks! ''Silver: ''For unknown reasons, sunlight and stakes do not hurt Brother Electric, but silver burns him severally. Category:Heroes